


The Year of The Sheep

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, Miyavi (Musician), S.K.I.N. (Japanese band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Gackt knew Miyavi was far too young for him, but that didn't stop him from loving him, even if he did insist on bringing home a stupid blow-up sheep.





	The Year of The Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> Well when I wrote this, it was the Year of the Sheep. You know, this is a project I planned to do yearly, but it never happened!

            He'd known Miyavi was younger than him from the very day they had first met at a club, he just hadn't realised he was still in school until much later. Then it had been too late to turn back, they'd fallen in love and that was that. It wasn't easy having a secret boyfriend, but Gackt felt like it was worth the effort. Miyavi could handle himself, and didn't seem to be suffering in the relationship. In fact, around Gackt he was cheeky and cocky, but that was part of his charm. Besides, he could be arrogant and difficult to get along with himself.

            Miyavi was mature for his age, growing up in poverty had made him grow up fast and yet he was one of the kindest men Gackt had ever met. It was easy to forget his age, easy to pretend that there was nothing illegal about what they were doing. Just as long as Miyavi didn't wear his school uniform around him, things would be just fine.

            That was what he thought, until he found the blow-up sheep in his hall. He'd been working late and was tired and to be greeted by the toy made him groan out loud. Miyavi had been teasing him for weeks because the company he worked for was embracing the Chinese New Year and had incorporated a sheep logo onto their Facebook page. All Miyavi could talk about was various acts of bestiality with the poor animals, sure enough this was a blow-up sex doll.

            “Miyavi!” Gackt called into his house, he wanted to hide the anger but had failed to do so. His lover appeared from the living room with a smile on his face. “There's a sheep in my hallway.”

            “So there is,” Miyavi agreed with a shrug. “Does it turn you on?”

            “What do you think?” Gackt demanded. “You're such a kid, why am I even with you?”

            “Because you love me?” Miyavi replied weakly. He'd done it as a joke of course, he just hadn't factored in how far he had pushed his lover’s patience. Or the mood he had been when he got home.

            “It's not enough.” Gackt complained, as he stormed past the sheep and into his kitchen. He knew he was hurting Miyavi, knew he was being cruel, but the sheep felt like a wakeup call. What was he doing dating this kid?

            “Are you breaking up with me?” Miyavi asked meekly, he'd followed Gackt into the kitchen and was now hovering by the doorway, not sure what he was supposed to do.

            “I should,” Gackt replied, glancing over at Miyavi and feeling a wash of familiar emotions. This wasn't the first time they'd had this argument. “You're too young Miyavi. Too immature.”

            “You keep saying this, over and over, but something must keep you with me?” Miyavi replied calmly. It used to hurt him when Gackt acted like this, now he knew it never went anywhere.

            “Yeah,” Gackt agreed with a sigh. “This is still illegal.”

            “So? Most people are criminals where I live,” Miyavi replied with a shrug. “Thieves or vandals mainly, surely it's better I go off and sleep with you?”

            “I'm the criminal though,” Gackt reminded you. “For sleeping with you and for buying you that crate of beer in my fridge. Does your Mother even know you're here?”

            “No,” Miyavi replied with a sigh. “Look, just for once make up your mind. Do you want to be with me or not?”

            “It's complicated.” Gackt complained, but when Miyavi stepped towards him, his arms embraced him on instinct.

            “You make it complicated. For me it's simple,” Miyavi reassured him. “You think too much.”

            “And you don't think at all. Seriously, a blow-up sheep?” Gackt questioned.

            “It's cute,” Miyavi retorted, “Did you see it's sweet little face?”

            “What am I meant to do with you?” Gackt complained, as he held onto Miyavi. He couldn't give him up, that they both knew.

 

            Miyavi fell backwards onto the bed, staring up at his lover with eager eyes, In the end there was only ever one thing Gackt knew to do with him, that didn't involve self-doubt. It was the sex that kept them together, that made them forget why there were any doubts to this relationship for either of them. He spread his legs eagerly, desperate for the feeling of Gackt inside him. He didn't have to wait long, his lover filling him with his arousal and making him moan in delight. He was stretched to his limits every time they did this, his body not quite fully grown and Gackt so large when aroused. His lover always worried that he might hurt him, but Miyavi never was.

            “Take me sensei,” Miyavi begged, the only name Gackt actually allowed him to call him, other than his own. To him Gackt was a teacher, not in anything that he could learn in school, but in life itself.

            “What do you think I'm doing, brat?” Gackt replied, his words hinting at amusement and not anger. Calling each other names came naturally to both of them, it was just the way they showed they cared.

            “Going at an old man's pace?” Miyavi suggested. He should have known better to mock Gackt. Instead of instantly going faster he took his time to pull each of Miyavi's legs up, so his ankles were resting on Gackt's shoulders. Then he pounded into Miyavi with enough force to rock the bed, the new angle allowing him to go deeper than before. It made everything so intense that Miyavi couldn't help but cling onto the sheets as he cried out. It didn't hurt, but the pleasure filled him in waves until he felt he might just burst. Gackt was mocking him now, teasing him for his reaction, but he didn't have it in himself to tease him back anymore. How could sex feel this good? He very much doubted anyone his age could pleasure him like this.

            As Gackt felt his orgasm growing he pulled out, repositioning Miyavi so he could take him from behind. His eyes fell on the mirror, and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of his lover on hands and knees as he took him. He was a bad man, he shouldn't be doing this at all, but because he was bad he took nothing but pleasure from these moments. He came with a cry, staying buried deep inside as he stroked Miyavi to completion before pulling out and lying on the bed. He held Miyavi close to him, a protective embrace because as bad as he was, he was also aware of how vulnerable the young boy actually was. This was his first relationship and for better or worse Gackt swore he wouldn't make it something Miyavi might regret one day in the future, should they have split up.

            “You didn't use my gift.” Miyavi complained.

            “We're not talking about your gift.” Gackt complained.

            “Maya gave it me,” Miyavi confessed. Well of course Maya did, he was in Miyavi's class at school and was just the type to do that. “It made me laugh. I don't get why it made you so mad?”

            “Because it's childish and I don't like what it suggests,” Gackt explained. “I was wrong to snap at you. I'm sorry about that.”  
            “It's your conscience,” Miyavi replied. He knew well why Gackt freaked out the way he did sometimes. “You hate that you're in love with someone underage like me. You're too old for me, or I'm too young. But love is love, isn't it?”

            “I'm too selfish to let you go, in the end it's always the same story.” Gackt confessed.

            “Stay selfish, I wouldn't want you to suddenly decide to be good.” Miyavi advised.

            “But on the sheep thing,” Gackt concluded. “The beer you drank downstairs was called 'Black Sheep' and I have a gift for you too.”

            “I knew you couldn't ignore the sheep!” Miyavi cried out delighted, as he accepted the small box Gackt offered to him. It had been hidden beneath the bed all along. Slowly he removed the sheep themed wrapping paper and opened the box inside. Waiting for him was a sheep keyring and a pair of woollen gloves.

            “We're going to have a whole year of sheep.” Gackt warned, he didn't sound like he was joking either, but with Gackt who could ever tell?


End file.
